


the cure to stress

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M, chicken nuggets, fry stealing, late night date, sleep deprived dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: finals week is stressful and keith and james are tired, so they go to mcd’s for a late night date





	the cure to stress

**Author's Note:**

> my finals are coming up teehee

The ceiling fan’s light was now hurting Keith’s eyes as he tried to study for his foreign language final the next day. His head was hurting and his stomach growling. He guesses almonds weren’t enough to cure hunger. 

“Shut your stomach up, I’m trying to study.” His boyfriend James said from across the room. James looked at Keith from above his glasses that were slipping off his nose.

Keith laughed softly and resumed studying. His mind kept drifting off and Keith was falling asleep at James’ desk, close to drooling.

He heard James chuckle and get up from his bed. James stood behind Keith’s sitting figure and bent down to kiss the top of his head. Keith leaned back and tilted his head up. 

James kissed his forehead then nose and chin. Keith smiled softly. 

“Grab your shoes, we’re going to McDonalds.” James quickly said then stepped back and grabbed his Vans that were laying down on the floor.

Keith practically sprung up from the chair and grabbed his shoes too. Their outfits were kind of matching. 

Both wearing sweatpants, though Keith’s were black and James’ were grey, but both wearing a hoodie and same style shoes (which they got together.) 

They went down the stairs of James’ house in a rush and got into James’ car. He quickly started it and drove to McDonalds.

James drove into the drive-thru, and once they got their food, James parked in the dimly lit parking lot.

Keith turned on the lights inside the car.

James had the food bag and Keith was determined to get it.

”No, my good sir.” James tutted and swatted Keith’s hand away as if it was a fly. Keith pouted.

James took out the chicken nugget box and held it in his hands.

”Keith, the love of my life, from the day that I had met you, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend my time eating chicken nuggets with. So, Keith, babe, sweetheart, pumpkin-“ 

“You’re pushing it.” Keith interrupted.

”Knife boy, would you do me the honor of becoming my chicken nugget partner?”

Keith started to fake cry and nodded, holding out his palm. James started to fake cry too and then placed the cardboard box in Keith’s hand. 

James connected his phone to the car and started to scroll through his playlists as Keith fed him fries. James tried to bite Keith’s fingers.

”No you animal!” Keith laughed loudly and James couldn’t help but smile and feel that lovely tingling feeling all throughout his body. 

Out of the corner of James’ eye he saw Keith’s pale fingers steal a fry from his pile.

”You thief!” James gasped dramatically as Keith shoved the fry in his mouth and munching happily.

James loved this boy so much. 

James finally picked a playlist and pressed play.

”Oh no! Am I going to jail?” Keith asked as he batted his long, dark eyelashes innocently. James hummed and thought about his punishment.

”You will go to jail, unless,” James stopped. Keith raised a brow. “Unless you kiss me.”

Keith thought about it as he stole another fry from James’ pile and chewed on it.

”Two kisses now.” James added and crossed his arms.

Keith smiled and quickly captured James’ lips in a soft kiss that James gladly returned. Their lips broke apart with a soft smack, then Keith pecked his lips. 

They ate silently afterwards with music playing softly in the car. James stopped eating to look at the boy next to him. 

The parking lot light struggled to illuminate his whole face, but it did bring yellow light upon his jaw, half his cheek, his eye, and hair.

James felt like a giddy schoolgirl who was obsessed with a cute guy and always wanted their attention. Except, he and the cute guy were together. 

James loved said cute guy. A lot. Even though he did steal his fries, he couldn’t help but want to kiss his bunny nose and brush his hair. 

“Stop staring at me you creep.” Keith said with a smug look on his face. James felt his cheeks burn an intense fire. 

James threw a fry at him, making Keith jump. Keith looked around for the fry, which was found on the seat, and ate it. 

James slapped a hand on his forehead and laughed. Keith shrugged and ate another fry.

”I ran out of chicken nuggets. Can I have one of yours?” Keith frowned as sadly as he can, looking like a puppy. 

James tried to say no, but he really couldn’t.

”Here. Take all of them.” James smiled as he hit Keith with multiple chicken nuggets. Keith managed to get one into his mouth and the rest fell around him. He ate them all. 

“This is a good way to relieve stress.” Keith sighed happily and leaned back against his seat and patting his stomach.

James nodded, “Sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who MIGHT try out for the volleyball team next school year
> 
>  
> 
> i feel like keith is grunge (but secretly soft) eboy  
> and james is soft 80s inspired eboy
> 
>  
> 
> i got my period today and it’s already a BITCH


End file.
